One Ruined Shirt, One Cake, One Family Moment
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: Chlollie fic with chocolate cake. Complete fluff that is meant to cheer people up. R&R please!


**Second Chlollie fic (wooh!) I'm super duper annoyed that Smallville won't return until the 28****th**** of January, at which point I'll be in Estonia, so I won't be able to watch it until a week after, cos I won't have a spare moment in the week knowing me… **

**Anyway, enjoy. I own basically nothing, except my brain…**

"Why did we decide to have kids again Ollie?" Chloe asked her husband, who had appeared at the kitchen door after hearing a shout, "I just got chocolate on this," she pointed to her chest, "and you _know _it's my favourite shirt."

"What are you doing with chocolate in the first place Sidekick?" She glared at him, and Oliver could only guess what she was thinking. But he was seriously wondering why.

"It's Sammy's birthday the day after tomorrow, as you should know, and she asked me to make her a chocolate cake, what with my cooking now being ok…" Oliver nodded at her, signifying for her to continue, "so I thought, what the heck? She's only seven once! But I forgot to wear an apron, and now my shirt's covered in chocolate." Oliver didn't even laugh. He'd learnt not to.

"I'm sure she'll be very grateful Chlo, and it was just the icing you were needing to do anyway, wasn't it?" She nodded, "why don't we get Daniel off the Xbox, and he can help you decorate." Chloe walked over to her husband and hugged him, in the process getting chocolate over him too. She swiped some chocolate from the now dirty shirt and tasted it.

"Yum, just right." Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"Wow Dan, we make a pretty awesome team."

"I think we went a bit overboard on the chocolate though." Chloe looked at the cake, which was covered in all chocolate items that didn't have peanuts in imaginable. She grinned.

"This is what she wanted. And you know your sister…" Daniel smiled, taking the apron off. He'd learnt his lesson from his mother's mistake, and his band t-shirt was expensive. "What did you get her?"

"Makeup set. I know it's cliché, but I'm a sixteen year old guy mom, it's not easy to buy for a seven year old girl…" Chloe laughed.

"She'll love it. Just the idea of you going into a toy store and getting that by yourself…" Daniel cut his mother off with a look. One of _her _looks. She grinned even wider at him. "Why didn't you ask Jessie to get it for you? She's your best friend, and I'm sure she would have been happy to help, which reminds me, she wanted to help chaperone the party. Could you say she can, and that we've decided to take the girls out to see a musical…" Chloe was cut off by the look of utter sheepishness her son was giving her. "What?"

"Jessie's not my friend anymore." Chloe looked at Daniel, her mouth wide open.

"What happened? When? Why?" Then she twigged. "Ohh… Dan!" She playfully hit him. How could he not tell her this?

"Sorry, it just wasn't official till a couple of days ago and you know dad, he would leap on Jess's family, even though we've met them. And I was planning on taking her to a football game that day…" Chloe smiled warmly. What a gentlemen.

"It's fine sweetie, we knew this was going to happen someday. And now you have someone to take to the gala next month, who doesn't talk about your dad's business."

"Who's Danny taking? I wanna know! Oh wow! Is that my birthday cake mommy?" Sammy bounded into her brothers arms, and he lifted her up high into the air.

"Can you not speak at a hundred miles an hour Sam? I'm taking Jessie." Sammy's eyes widened and she smiled. Daniel knew that look. "You are not allowed to tell dad, that is _my _job. And I helped decorate your cake, when I could've been beating my high score on Xbox, so you totally owe me." She looked disappointed, but nodded all the same. Chloe smiled at her daughter.

"How was ballet baby?"

"It was **awesome** mommy! Natalia told me that Madame will be picking a girl to do a solo, and I know that dance inside out, and Betty says that I'm totally perfect for it!"

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it Sammy," Ollie walked from behind Dan and kissed his girl on top of the head. They all looked down at the cake.

"It looks so good."

"I can make another."

"Sounds like a plan!"


End file.
